shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fight filled with Rage!! The Light vs The Demon!!
Both Nova and Tarakudo are seen charging toward's one another, both bearing hatred and rage. 'Both Sword and Scythe Clash and out comes a huge shockwave emit's from it, causing a few trees root's to completely leave the earth that they were dug so tightly into Nova : '''HOW DARE YOU HARM MY BELOVED ROSE!!! I WILL SEE THAT AT THE END OF THIS BATTLE YOUR BONES SHALL BE SHATTERED AND YOU SHALL SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!!! '''Tarkudo : '''Hmph. ''All of a sudden Nova dissapeared in a Flash without saying a word, then re-appeared behind Tarakudo, Tarakudo lunged behind him toward's Nova but again he was gone, then Tarakudo turned back around while still in mid air and saw 3 Nova Blade's,' '' 'Tarakudo's Thought's : '''What the? There are three of him? And what is with this speed? ''All three Nova's disappeared once again in a flash, The First appeared in front of Tarakudo uppercutting him right on the jaw sending him upward's in the air then faded away. The Second appeared right above Tarakudo and went to kick him downward's on the head, However, Tarakudo managed to block it with his sword this time decreasing the impact on him, however he was still sent rocketing toward's the ground, then the Second Nova faded away. As Tarakudo rocketed down toward's the ground he saw The actual Nova stood there looking at him with an angry glare, 'Tarakudo's Thought's : '''Hmm, If I use this falling speed to my advantage then there is no way he can block it in time! Then I will destroy that cocky bastard once and for all and finish off his measly crew! ''Tarakudo the pointed his sword toward's Nova as he was falling and lunged it through the air as if he were charging at Nova and lunging at him aswell. Then Everything went in slow motion and Tarakudo saw Nova take one step to his right, 'Nova : '''The first shall be your right arm's. ''Everything still going extremely slow for Tarakudo, Nova then grabbed Tarakudo's right forearm and swung him onto a nearby rock, causing not only the rock to smash, but the sheer force of it all on Tarakudo's right arm caused the bones to break, and then rendering his right arm useless. All of a sudden Nova then stood over his body stating, 'Nova : '''We are far from done. ''Meanwhile, In Tarakudo's state of mind he was arguing with his inner demon, '''Tarakudo's Inner Demon : '''Come on!! Foolish Child!!! You and I are one!!! TOGETHER WE WILL CLEANSE THIS WORLD OF LIFE!! THERE WILL THEN BE NO HATRED!! '''Tarakudo's Thought's : '''I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! I CAN DEFEAT HIM ON MY OWN!!! '''Tarakudo's Inner Demon : '''SUCH A FOOLISH BOY!! HOW ABOUT WE MAKE A WAGER!! IF YOU LOSE THE WAGER I TAKE OVER THIS BODY TO END THAT SHITTY NOVA'S LIFE!! IF YOU WIN I WILL NOT INTERFERE!! '''Tarakudo's Thought's : Fine. What is your wager? Demon King!! Tarakudo's Inner Demon : 'If he manages to break one more bone in your body, I win, if not until the end of this battle you win. During this discussion in your head you gave him openings and he has broken you left foot, right arm and hand, and 2 rib bone's, the only reason you have not felt pain is due to me interfering!! '''Tarakudo's Thought's : '''Very well Demon King, I accept your wager. ''Tarakudo looked around to see Nova sat over him punching him in the face with a tear coming down from his right eye, Tarakudo immediatly punched Nova in the face but the Nova he had hit faded away, Tarakudo stood up limping with one arm holding his sword up to see 30 Nova Blades in front of him, they all ran at him at once, Tarakudo slicing each one down, one by one until he stood in front of the real Nova who stood there with his arm's folded and a tear from his face. 'Nova : '''I truelly hate it when a person does nothing but kill other's for a dream that is insufficient to the reasoning, You have lost your way. It sadden's me to have to do this to you even though you hurt the dearest person in the world to me. ''Nova then disappeared in a flash and he spoke words that echoed around Tarakudo saying, 'Nova : '''I WILL END THE MISERY UPON YOU AND BRING LIGHT TO YOUR LIFE!! YOU WILL SERVE MY CREW WITH THE INTENTION OF SAVING OTHER'S AND MAKING UP FOR YOUR MISTAKES!!! JUST AFTER I BEAT THE EVIL OUT OF YOU!! ''Nova then appeared in front of Tarakudo and punched him right in the ribs causing 6 of them to shatter, 'Tarakudo's Thought's : '''Does this man . . actually . . . care about my existence?? Is this my shining light?? Is this the man that will save me from my sin's?? '''Tarakudo's Inner Demon : '''HAHAHA!! You have lost our little wager you trash!! I will handle this now!! '''Tarakudo's Thought's : '''No wait!! ''All of a sudden a Tarakudo floated in the air, his arm's and body in the shape of a crucifix, Tarakudo then let out a huge Demonic roar, His eyes filled with black darkness, his blade glowing black and his voice became much much deeper, 'Tarakudo Changing Soul's : '''ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!! '''Demonic Tarakudo : '''Thing's are about to get interesting Nova Blade!! The Shining light trying to take my body away?? PREPARE TO DIE!! '''Nova : '''Finally, You've shown yourself. Now I can save Tarakudo's life and help him undo his wrongdoing's. ONLY NOW HAVE THINGS GOTTEN INTERESTING!!! ''Nova punches his fists together and gets ready in a boxing stance, while the Demonic Tarakudo is seen Charging toward's Nova. The scene open's up to show The Skyline Pirate's sat on the roof. '''Scarlett : Alright, So, Here's the deal! You all place a http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Beli20,000 bet on the time it takes for this fight to end!! You can also predict the winner if you like!! The winner get's all the money betted and never has to pay for their drink's again!! AGREED!? HOWEVER!!! if no- one win's this all goes to Rose, seeing as she didnt get to bet!! Rest of Crew on roof : 'YOSHH!!! '''Drake : '''We are practically Family!! I know these things!! 10 Minutes!!! '''Silver : '''I can't believe you guy's are betting on how long your captain will be . . . ''Leo is seen on the other side of the roof tending to the cut's and bruising's over Rose's body, 'Primo : '''2 HOURS AND 12 MINUTES!!!!!!!!! '''Primo's Thought's : '''Well . . . that's how long I want it to last!! '''Bane : '''31 Minutes . . .don't care who win's . . . '''Mike : '''If this battle is through Nova's tactical side . . . 2 minutes. . . '''Silver : '''Geez I guess it can't be helped . . . 50 Minute's exactly on Nova to defeat Tarakudo's Demon. ''They are all seen placing their money in amongst a circle on the roof that was carved by Drake, 'Leo : '''Guy's . . . We need to talk . . . ''The Group look at Leo and see in his eyes that for once he is actually serious they then sit down in a circle and are joined by Leo, they all look directly toward's him fearing the worst, 'Leo : '''First of all, Rose is fine, '''Rest of Crew : '''Phew!! ''The Group then took a Sigh of relief and then looked back at Leo to see he wasn't finished talking, 'Leo : '''Secondly, We cannot allow Rose to know see or hear about what Nova did to Tarakudo before tarakudo entered his Demon form, about the breaking of bones, If Rose hear's of that side of him then she may never be able to fully trust herself. '''Rest of Crew : '''Ok, is there anything else? '''Leo : '''One last thing . . . I BET THAT THE FIGHT WILL LAST 20 MINUTES AHAHAHA!!! ''The Rest of the crew are all seen looking at Leo with an anime teardrop on the back of their head, Scarlett then hit's Leo over the head, 'Scarlett : '''BAKA!! You had us worried!!! ''Leo is seen on the floor of the roof twitching with a huge red lump on his head, 'Leo : '''Rose . . is . . . fine . . . my medical skill's are . . unbelievableh. . . ''Leo is then seen crawling toward's his medical gear and Rose. Meanwhile they all quickly looked to the battle field after hearing a huge explosion, then they saw it, Tarakudo had Demonic Wing's and a black tail, his eyes were soulesly black and cold, Nova was stood in the same stance as he was before, only something was different. 'Nova's Thought's : '''Damn! He can keep up with me. . . But how? '''Tarakudo's Inner Demon : '''Foolish Light!! I can read your thought's, I am no ordinary body possesing demon. . . I AM THE KING OF ALL BODY POSSESION DEMONS!!! THE MIGHTY KRALAK!!! THE UNBEATABLE!!! '''Nova : '''Heh, UNTIL NOW!!! ''All of a sudden four more Nova's appeared beside Nova, Once again they all disappeared in a flash, the first appeared behind Kralak and went to grab his collar. Only when he did he realized that was all he was holding, the rest of Kralak had disappeared, then Nova's eyes widened as he looked down to see the tip of a sword peaking out of his stomach, he then coughed up blood, 'Nova : '''Shit!! how did this happen!! ''The Scene goes to inside Nova Blade's mind, there is nothing but fog, and a completely silent battlefield with corpses of marine's and revolutionaries, alone a young Nova is stood there. 'Nova Inner Thought's : '''Why am I here? I'm only here during meditation? '''Kralak's Voice in Nova's head : '''Wow! This is interesting!! So much War are Death Surround your history!!! I should have taken your body instead!!! There is no point fighting me!! I know all your moves!!! '''Nova Inner Thought's : '''Out of my head. NOW!!!! ''Nova's voice becomes more demonic and then his eyes start to shine out, and all of a sudden Kralak was shot out of Nova's head and back into the real world. Then Nova opened his eyes and simply looked at Kralak. Meanwhile, 'Scarlett : '''So far it has been . . . . 32 Minute's!! so Everyone except Primo is out!! '''Rest of crew excluding Primo and Silver : '''GOD DAMMIT!!!!! '''Primo : '''Hell yeah!! I'm the best!! better than the rest!! Shadoobedap!!! '''Bane : '''Doosh . . . '''Scarlett : '''Doosh . . . '''Leo : '''Doosh . . . '''Drake : '''Doosh . . . '''Silver : '''Doosh . . . ''Mike looks around and feel's left out. 'Mike : '''Doosh . . . ''Scene switches back to Nova and Kralak who are clashing fist's with blood gashing from Nova's wound and Kralak wailing his broken right arm trying the best he can to fight with it. Both equally wounded, 'Nova's Inner Thought : '''Battle Calculation, ''Nova's mind become's almost like a supercomputer scanning Tarakudo's body in Kralak's form, Odd's of Surviving - 92% If fought correctly Odd's of Winning - 78% If using Full Force Odd's of Recruitment and Purifying of target's soul - 100% If Latest Technique used If slightest Mistake - Defeat would be imminent in 0.04 miliseconds Odd's of Rose's Survival - 200% Battle Resolution and theory for next move, Choice of next move, Hika Hika Angelo, Recruitment and purifying phase of fight, Statistics completed. Scene Switches from Nova's eyesight to a close up to his face, He is seen smirking, Kralak is furious at his smirk, 'Kralak : '''WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING!!! IS THAT HOW YOU DEAL WITH DEATH!!! '''Nova : '''No, This will soon be over and your whole personality will dilute in that of Tarakudo's giving him control of your power and ridding you from the existence of this earth. '''Kralak : '''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! IMBOCILE!!!!! AND HOW DO YOU INTEND OF DOING THAT!!!! '''Nova : '''Hika Hika . . . Angelo!!! ''All of a sudden Nova start's floating in the air, Angel Wing's start forming on his back and he starts to glow, then he disappear's and appear's in front of Kralak with a Godly voice and tone, Everything starts to brighten, 'Kralak : '''Wha. . . WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!?!?!?! ''Kralak start backing in fear as the Godly Angelic Figure appeared in front of him reaching to grab him, it then Grabbed his head and pulled him in all that was heard was a demonic scream, the Scene switches to the crew on the roof, They are all wearing sunglasses and looking in awe at the almost blinding light. 'Silver : '''What the hell is going on?!?!?! '''Leo : '''It is quite simple once you know what Nova's Devil Fruit truelly gives him power to do, It gives him the Power of a Hikaeon Particle, Don't ask why it has that name we made it up as we were the first to discover it, truth is it is a particle element that doesn't even reside on this planet, He can explain to you later. '''Silver : '''I already know that, He explained it to me on the way to the ship. '''Leo : '''Well then, You know he is able to manipulate heat and light at unbelievable levels, he is currently only manipulating the heat to cause his ultimate 'Trick' on Kralak so that he is able to rid him from Tarakudo's body, It is his ultimate illusion it can corrupt even the purest of souls into the vicious of enemies, and could even corrupt the devil himself into an angel. This is the true Strength and Genius of our captain, NOVA BLADE!!!! '''Scarlett : '''Alright!! Bet's are off!! The resulting time was?? 1 Hour and 12 Minute's!!! Look's like it all goes to Rose!! '''Silver : '''Good . . . I hope she like's it!! '''Primo : '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! '''Scarlett : '''Tch. BAKA!!! ''(Before leaving the island) Drake goes down on one knee to Sead and hands him a small glowing sphere with a large amount of heat, '''Drake: '''Here kid, This will help you gain a vast amount of strength during the day. '''Sead: '''What is it? It's so hot!! and so bright!! '''Drake: '''It is a solidified Hikaeon Particle from Nova, He's giving it to you as a gift. It will vastly increase the strength of your weapon, it will make it incredibly light allowing you to swing it incredibly fast, and it's heat is unreal so don't lose this. '''Sead: '''But . . .*starts to tear* I don't want you guy's to go!! .. . You just got here and there is so many thing's I can learn!! ''Drake stood tall towering over the small 5 year old boy, and placed his hand on Sead's head,'' 'Drake: '''Now now . . your remind me of my son. . . We can't dwell forever . . we have to explore the world!! Meet new people!! Build a Legacy!! THE LEGACY OF THE SKYLINE PIRATES!! It is our dream that when we are long gone our name's shall far live on!! Through the people we inspire and help!! Through our adventures and mishap's!! Through it all!! '''Sead: '*sniffle* O. . . Ok . . Where do I put this trinket then?? Drake then handed Sead a specially crafted weapon with a small slot for the Hikaeon, Sead held it but nearly fell to the ground at how heavy it was, he was amazed that Drake held it with such ease, yet it felt as if he was holding a house. 'Drake: '''This is a gift from Bane . . he make's weapon's so I guess he is our blacksmith! He said that if you put the trinket in there the weapon will become an ultimately powerful one! Good luck with weilding it though. We will make our departure now. . . Goodbye Sead Sargasso. ''Sead ran up and hugged Drake's leg, he was to small to hug any higher, Drake looked down and patted Sead on the back. 'Drake: '''Don't worry little one . . I'm pretty sure you will tell tales of us when we are long gone!! ''Drake then jumped up onto the SkyGlider and waved at Sead. Sead waved back and ran to the dojo to tell his sensei of what went on. (Two Hours Later) The Crew are seen on the ship, Primo and Bane are trying to fit their bags of gun pieces through the door, Scarlett is trying to find Mike who has been buried in Bag's, Tarakudo is seen in his own clothing lying on the medical bed with a bandage on his right arm and left leg and a bandage around his waist, stomach and chest. He wakes up to see Nova sat beside him. 'Tarakudo : '''Did I . . . Lose?? '''Nova : '''Yes, Kralak . . The demon inside you, he is also of no bother to you, due to our fight he has cowered back and lost his ability to speak to you or even possess you. However, with that being said, you have now gained his power, use it with responsibility! Join my crew! I will help you with making amends!! Become part of our family!! '''Tarakudo : '''But . . . . earlier . . . you wanted to break everybone in my body for my sin? Why are you so calm and joyful now? '''Nova : '''Because I felt hatred for you hurting my beloved, however I then saw another side of you, I realised you were being manipulated you entire life, I felt sorrow for you, I felt your loneliness, You needed someone to Shine a light in your cave, and here it is. ''The rest of the crew excluding Rose walked in to the room. 'Scarlett : '''Whatsup Biatch I'm the Musician!!!!! Whew you nearly did our captain in!! Great Fight!!! Nice to have you in the family!!! '''Bane : '''Welcome to the crew and Family!! I'm one of the two Gunmen!! Need a good gun? come to me! '''Bane whispering in Tarakudo's ear : '''Please don't turn into an idiot like Primo over here . . . ''Screen zooms to Primo who is stood there picking his nose, he then looks at it, and rub's it into Mike's fur coat without Mike noticing. 'Primo : '''Welcome!! Im the hotshot here okay?! So no out doing me!! . . . '''Mike : '''1, I am not a Yeti! 2, Im the Shipwright and welcome to our crew and family!! '''Leo : '''Whatsu. . . Wait . .. Scarlett you bum that was my line!!!!!!! Im the Doctor and will fix ya in a pinch!! Although you did alot of damage to your body so you'll have to chillax for a while!! '''Drake : '''Hey, I am the Swordsmen, Don't pull a prank on me or you WILL die. Welcome to the Family, Both of you!! Tarakudo and Silver!! '''Nova : '''I'm the Captain!! The Most Handsome Devil on this ship!! And this is my Official Invitation for you both to join our family!!!! ''Tarakudo starts to tear up at the sight of all these people being so friendly toward's him and for the first time in his life. He had a family. ''Silver on the other hand Burst out with joy.'' 'Silver and Tarakudo : '''I ACCEPT CAPTAIN!!!!! '''Rest of the Crew : '''WELCOME TO YOUR NEW FAMILY!!!! ''(A While Later when everyone has left Tarakudo to rest) Rose is seen walking into the quarter's covered in bandages and sit's next to Tarakudo, Tarakudo wakes up and sees Rose sat next to him. 'Tarakudo : '''I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR BEFORE!!! PLEASE I CAN NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!!! I WILL TAKE MY OWN LIFE FOR YOU NOW IF YOU SO WANT IT!!! '''Rose : '''I forgive you. '''Tarakudo : '''What?! '''Rose : '''Are you death? I forgive you! '''Tarakudo : '''But why?! I nearly Killed you!! how can you forgive me so easily!?!?! '''Rose : '''Because I know it wasn't you who did it, I know it was a demon. And from the state of your body, I would say Nova payed you back even worse. That aside I wanted to welcome you to the family, Nova thinks of you as family, so shall I. Welcome to the Family!! and I FORGIVE YOU!!! ''As Rose left the room quietly, her last sentence echoed in Tarakudo's head, he looked down to see his wound's and then a tear fell from his right eye as he smiled. 'Tarakudo : '''My first proper family. . . Thank you! Everyone! ''(1 Week Later the SkyGlider is seen sailing across the sea) ''Nova : Alright Everyone!! It is tattoo time!! Everyone will have this Red Tribal dragon tattoed on their left arm as an insignia of joining the SKYLINE PIRATES!!!'' ''Rest of Crew : 'AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!! While the crew is getting their tattoo's done, Nova walk's into the Captain's quarter's to see a fully healed Rose, He then run's toward's her and lift's her up and hugs her, He then kisses her passionately while holding her. 'Nova : '''Rose, My beautiful Rose!!! IM SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY NOW!! IL NEVER LET ANYONE HURT YOU THIS MUCH AGAIN!!!! '''Rose : '''I love you too Nova!! and Don't worry! I know you won't!!! ''As the two hug one more time the screen fade's to black. (The End of Tarakudo's Recruition) Category:1NF3RNO Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Stories